Great Divide Timeline
Note For tradeskill related solo quests see the Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline Fina's Retreat - Othmir of Velious (Faction) The following quests give a positive faction reward for Othmir of Velious (Faction). Aqua #87 Welcome to Velious Nipik #87 Steps to Acceptance #87 Trouble on the Horizon #88 Plots and Twists Clicker #87 Building a Better Defense Rui #87 A Feather on the Sea #87 Joy in Place of Sadness Rox or Yue #87 A Dying Idol #88 A New Calling #89 Snippy Neighbors Diu #87 A Friendly Splash #87 Preparing Oneself #88 To the Rhythm of Our World Miau #87 A Cure for the Common Cold Runt #87 Slippery as an Eel - Repeatable every 18 hours. Narp #87 Crustacean Critters - Repeatable every 18 hours #88 Rare and Shiny - Repeatable every 18 hours Nia #87 When Sharks Attack #87 A Desperate Attempt Osh #88 The End of an Era Item Triggered #89 Returning to Osh ''Independent Quests'' The following quests give no faction as a reward. Laput Crackgear #87 Questionable Faith Aidia Mispah #87 Local Positioning Jel'ziz Amun #87 Clues in the Dust #87 Focus on the Ice #87 Power From the Tower Snowfang Isle - Snowfang Gnolls (Faction) Thurr #89 Chew the Fat #89 To Be Up and To Arm #89 Testing Their Icy Grip Raawl #89 Acid Armor - Repeatable every 18 hours Mirna Greatfrost #89 Killing a Dying Race #89 Rescuing the Dead #89 A Helping Hand Snaps #89 So Very Hungry #89 It's Fish or Nothing Bitter #89 A Tower's Deadly Shadow - Repeatable every 18 hours Item triggered #89 Riding the Winds of Change Thurgadin/Storm Gorge - The City of Thurgadin (Faction) Bellik Coldthunder #90 Shattered Shield Captain Bin Nalot #90 She's a Little Dinghy #90 The Fate of the Glaciersmash #90 Time S.I.N.K. #90 Dimension Retention #90 Cache 'em Out #90 Captain's Orders Dort Lumrick #90 Piracy for Dummies #90 A Page From Their Book #90 Printing Pressganger Jubie Cyclocrank #90 Subtle 'Splosions #90 Big Badda Boom Powder Dran Frostdown #90 Dangerous Decoy Lagur and Kagur Thunderbeard #90 Pelts and Pups #90 Taking a Bite Out of Rime #90 Upon the Wolves of War Blacksmith Grillin #90 Weapons Collection Spotter Delna #90 Strategic Strikes General Thalgus Icemaul #90 Differing Opinions (takes place in ) #90 Snow Tracking #90 Mustering the Troops #90 Advance Notice #90 Staggering Blow #90 Demoralization The Order of Rime quests Vira Warcarver #90 Back in Rime Bargbae Skullhammer #90 Break in Communication #90 Skullhelm's Scrying Plans #90 Scrying on Thurgadin #90 Coldazed Dwarves Adrad Postimus #90 Iced Defenders #90 Release the Hounds! #90 Zakhary's Role #90 Remove the Reinforcements (Repeatable) Fedya #90 Icy Destruction #90 Melting the Troubles Away #90 Thurgadin Thinning #90 Poison on the Menu After all: 90 Lingwal's Orders Forward Base Camp Ralo Bravehelm #90 Make them Deceased Sleetsabers #90 Crystalline Crevass Captive #90 Message To Keep Vada Doomquartz #90 A View of the Ruins #90 Disturbance Potential #90 Threats Against the Flightmaster Borotar Pickbeard #90 Wands for a Good Reason #90 Slain Grunts are Useful Grunts #90 Order of Rime Frame Job #90 Operation Rime Reduction Yutte Rocksword #89 Crystalline Acid Collection #90 Acid Washed Velium #90 Diamond Dust Duty Independent quests Mazni Nah'fal #90 Complex Rime Elnia Felmerai #90 Igneous Genius #90 Geology Lesson #90 Cold Stone Collection Ring of War/Blisterock Ridge *see also Coldain Insignia Ring Timeline Adebi Ka'nabi #87 Unintended Consequences Rivra Prayercrystal #90 Set Free the Spirits - next Fetch Me a Bone #90 Now to the Druid Ring - after Walking Through History - leads to the Daggerflow Camp Gareri Greatslasher #90 Fetch Me a Bone #90 Greatslasher Ghost Removal Cala Giantender #90 Axes to Grind #90 It's a Trap! Felnon Rockground #90 Rising Rocks Jelgith Heartwood #87 Point of Attacks #90 Ominous Hints Hilgan Gravelheart #90 Echoes of the Past #90 Unlocking His Memories #90 Cryomancer Involvement #90 Walking Through History Daggerflow Camp/Tizmak Cave Zalyn D'Kilneld #90 Abducting the Abductors - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 A Drum to Beat - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 Tizmak Targets - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 Tizmak Treasure Seeker - after Tizmak Targets and Bethra's Crystal Desires are done #90 The Tizmak's Advocate - next quest is Tizmak Atonement from Toridar Mudhoof #*''Alternate path:'' #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 Bethra Lartius #90 Recipe for Ice #90 Bethra's Crystal Desires - next quest is Tizmak Treasure Seeker from Zalyn D'Kilneld Toridar Mudhoof #90 Tizmak Atonement - +15,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) #90 A Chance at Redemption - +15,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) Naruk Bloodfur #90 Ry'Gorr Removal - +5,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) - repeatable Tamke Mudhoof #90 Percussion Compensation - +10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) #90 Two Wrongs Making it Right - +10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) #90 Tell it to the Mountain - leads to Billie at Goahmari Village Sodok Herdblade #90 Vengeance on Ice - +25,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) Goahmari Village Billie #90 Border Defense - starts the quest line for your flying mount #90 Battle Instruction #90 Fightin' Ice with Ice Gyatso #90 Calming the Storm #90 Reverence for Life #90 Stuck Between Rime and Ry'Gorr Norbu in the Rookery #90 The Wounded Pride #90 Wing Wranglin' Amdo #90 Amdo's Defenses #90 Amdo's Offense from your pet gryphon *90 A Game of Fetch *90 A Healthy Sheen *90 Bull Full of Beef *90 Crunchy and Satisfying *90 Teaching New Tricks **''Finish all 5 quests to gain the ability to fly''